流れ星のうた-Nagareboshi no Uta-
by zeroblackdragon15
Summary: (PSO2 x Symphogear Experimental XOver) An accident in another world leads to four Symphogear users being flung into a new world, one different from their own. Asked to help against an unfamiliar foe, to have any chance to get home they must succeed. A retelling of PSO2 episode 3. Symphogear XDU spoilers included.


**流れ星のうた** **-Nagareboshi no Uta-**

Author's notes: Welcome, everyone to my side project, a crossover between Symphogear and Phantasy Star Online 2 (the game, not the anime). This has been something that's been in the back of my mind for a while now, slowly building up over the latter half of the G arc of my main fic, "Song of the Heart Redux". Hopefully you'll all enjoy what I have in store here.

In terms of timeframes for both parts of this Crossover, this starts just after the XDU event "Innocent Sister" in Symphogear, so I am including the events of _Symphogear XDU_. While this story starts at the end of the events of Episode 2 of Phantasy Star Online 2.

I'd like to thank Solopy567 for assistance on getting the ideas organized on this. I'd also like to thank my teammates in game for giving me inspiration to not only enjoy the game, but also to write this. With that said, let's go!

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Senki Zesshou Symphogear, Senki Zesshou Symphogear GX, or Senki Zesshou Symphogear XD Unlimited. It is owned by those who own it. I also do not own Phantasy Star Online 2; it is the property of Sega and Phantasy Star Crew.**

 **Also, no music quoted within the story belongs to me. The rights to any and all pieces used belong to their artists and record labels. I did buy a copy of the single CDs that the songs are from though, so thank iTunes for most of that.**

' _Insert thought here'=character thoughts_

 _Flashback Is in Italics_

 _-Song lyrics are shown in italics between dashes-_

 **Chapter 1: The Whole New World**

 _ **8/7, A.P. 228, Urban Cityscape, Ship Name Unknown**_

Chaos. That was the only word that came to his mind to describe the situation as he struggled against the blade of the masked interloper, their double-bladed sword matched up against his own blade in a desperate struggle. ' _Damnit...I knew I should have followed her…_ ' he thought, sparing just a glance towards where the center of this-no, of _everything_ -was laying on the ground, her breathing ragged and pained as she struggled against the darkness threatening to overwhelm her being.

"You should pay better attention," the masked being said, its distorted voice drawing his attention back to the fight as it broke their lock, leaping across the intersection they were fighting within and returning their blade back to their side. "You're clearly running out of time, if you're going to save her."

"Shut up!" He cried out, dashing forwards to meet the other, the masked man bringing up his blade to meet his own once again in a shower of sparks. "This is your fault, you monster!" he cried out, breaking the lock before turning around, spinning a full rotation and bringing the blade around in a crossing slash. "You're the one who stabbed her...you're the one who tainted her like this, Persona!" Leaping away and dodging the reckless slash, the masked figure known as Persona simply laughed, his blade coming across his body and sending a shockwave across the square, forcing his opponent to roll aside before it sliced through him, the wave passing by and cutting through the wreckage of the bus stop behind him.

"Am I really, Ash? Or is that her destiny?" Persona shot back before closing the gap, unleashing a dizzying array of slashes that the dark-haired man struggled to defend against. "You truly don't understand at all, do you? The girl you know as Matoi...it's ALWAYS been her destiny to become Shin'en Naru Yami. All you're doing is delaying the inevitable!"

"She's not going to become that, Persona! I won't let her!" The dark-haired man called back, his eyes darting towards where the young woman writhed in pain, her outfit having changed completely in color as the telltale signs of the transformation into a Dark Falz continued to manifest. Growling in anger, he raised his blade towards his opponent once again, channeling his photons into it while the blade expanded in length.

"We'll see about that, won't we? I don't think you realize just how much danger her continued existence holds," Persona replied, charging into to meet the ARKS member in combat once more, their blades clashing again in a flash of light.

-NnU-

"I...can't…control it…" The girl known as Claris Claes gasped out, a crimson and black energy spiraling around her as she squirmed on the pavement. "The darker energy I've absorbed...it's too much…" she cried out, pushing herself to look up as the man who had taken the time to get to know her fought against the Dark Falz, their blades seemingly dancing in the intersection as they continued their battle. Gasping as she tried to push herself to her feet, the genesis weapon known as Clarissa hovering just feet away, she continued, a sadness in her eyes.

"I guess this...ugh...is it, huh?" she gasped out, climbing to her feet and trying to steady herself. "Clarissa? Clarissa...you know...what we have to do…" she continued, another harsh wave of pain crashing through her body.

"It won't be long now...before I lose my mind…"

Turning over to look at where the fight was continuing, Ash barely managing to duck under the violet blade of his opponent before taking his opponent's boot to the stomach, she continued, her eyes turning back towards the weapon she had treated as a trusted partner as she reached out, the staff spinning to live at her slightest movement.

"If I really…ngh...exist solely to defeat the darkers…"

Springing to life in a flash of light, her staff rose into the air, brilliant blue photons streaming down its length as it pointed towards the street below.

"I'd rather die by my own hands...than become the thing I despise the most!"

At her words she floated up into the air, the legendary weapon she used sharing a small portion of its energy to its chosen wielder. Coming to a halt level with the staff, she smiled softly as it rotated, the sharpest end of itself pointing directly towards her and charging itself with light as she watched the pair of struggling opponents below.

"It's so unfair though…" she said, her eyes watering slightly as she looked beneath her to where her sole friend was fighting against the Dark Falz he opposed. "I wanted...to talk more…to finish our conversations…"

At this, blades clashed, Ash looking up towards where the girl continued to speak, trapped within a azure globe of light projected by her weapon as he continued to clash against Persona's weapon.

"I wanted to see what life was like...if I could act like someone my age should…"

"DON'T TAKE YOUR EYES OFF YOUR OPPONENT!" Persona screamed out, pushing the dark-haired man's blade upwards and out of the way before stepping inside of his guard, double-bladed sword swinging in what felt like slow motion and knocking the weapon out of Ash's hand.

"I don't know...who this 'everyone' we talked about is...or even if they're worth protecting...but if I was by your side…I would want to enjoy life...like a normal girl..."

A harsh blow to the side of Ash's head, sending him to the pavement as Persona stood over him, ready to finish things. Raising his blade into the air, he swung the blade downwards...

"ASH! I'm getting you out of there!" a childish male voice called out into the dark-haired man's mind, as he tried to push himself out of the way...

Then disaster struck. Before Xiao could pull him away, Persona finished his attack, blade plunging directly into his opponent's chest. As Ash's blood spilled onto the cracked pavement, Clarissa fired, the light that it emitted impacting Matoi at the same time that Xiao finally was able to take action, a sphere of light surrounding the still impaled ARKS member as the world filled itself with light, the source of which came from Clarissa itself. The last thing anyone in the square heard was but a single phrase, a weary female voice echoing inside of their heads.

(This...is a problem…)

-NnU-

Space and time floated around them, a crimson-colored tunnel of energy flying by as the duo laid at rest within. Stirring slightly despite his injury, Ash willed himself to his feet, only to cough up blood. ' _Where...am I?_ ' he thought to himself, his left arm reaching to cover his wound instinctively. ' _I picked a great time to run out of trimates…_ ' he thought, taking stock of the situation before noticing an unconscious figure next to him, his eyes widening in a mix of surprise and relief.

"Matoi…" he gasped out, slowly making his way over to the unconscious girl. Immediately, he noticed a difference between when he had last seen her and how she appeared now, her attire and body having appeared to return to its more normal state. "Whatever she did...did it work?"

Before anything else could be done, a loud roar echoed all around them, causing him to freeze in place as he looked around him, a number of strange creatures surrounding him and the still-unconscious Matoi. ' _What...are they…?_ ' he asked himself, quickly picking up the Gunslash that laid next to his friend's unconscious form and taking a stance. ' _It doesn't matter...I can't allow them to get even CLOSE to Matoi…_ ' he thought, vision blurring slightly. Preparing himself for battle once again, one last thought fell into his mind as the first of the creatures approached. ' _I just hope...that Xiao...can pull us out soon…_ '

But even as the dark-haired man started to fight against the aggressors, something felt wrong. And as the omniscient being known as Xion looked on, the man who helped her descendant learn what it meant to be human seemingly starting to fade, she made a decision that would change things forever. Taking note of a distant tug she felt, the being reached out, her presence reaching desperately towards what she was feeling and trying to pull it closer.

(We need…help...)

 _ **S.O.N.G. Headquarters, Tokyo, Japan**_

"I'm happy they allowed you to train with us, Miku!" Hibiki said, looking at her dark-haired friend as they walked into headquarters, Chris and Tsubasa following just behind them. Besides her, the dark-haired girl nodded, reaching up lightly to trace at the small chain hanging around her neck before she replied, a small smile on her face.

"Yeah," she said. Ever since she had obtained the _Shenshoujing_ pendant from the other world, she had been prevented from doing much besides the occasional training session. And while she understood the reasoning behind it, it wasn't something she was entirely happy about. "I just hope that maybe soon I'll be allowed to do more than just train."

"I'm sure that they'll allow you to when the time is right and when the situation dictates it," Tsubasa replied, her words drawing the younger girl's attention to herself as she spoke. Smiling softly as she stepped forwards, she continued, a concerned look appearing on her face. "You just have to be patient with it. I'm just wondering what they called us in alone for."

"Does it matter? Training is training, and we could always use more of it," Hibiki replied, her words drawing an exasperated sigh from Miku before the last member of their group spoke up.

"Idiot, do you even think?" Chris asked, an annoyed look on her face. Walking over to where the younger girl stood, she continued, shaking her head softly. "Usually if they call us in for training, they do so with all of us here. And with Maria and the others being away, it's unusual for them to call us in like this." At Chris' words Miku spoke up, a reassuring smile on her face.

"I wouldn't know...but, I think that maybe they want to give Maria-san some time with her sister, even if she is from a whole other world," Miku said, a small smile on her face. "I know that ever since _Gjallarhorn_ activated, it's been pretty hectic around here, right?"

"Yeah, it has," Chris replied, a small frown coming onto her face as the group fell silent. The completed relic _Gjallarhorn_ had proven to be a mixed blessing for them. While it had allowed them to meet with people they'd thought they would never see again, it also came with a price. The ability for them to travel to multiple other worlds similar to their own was something that had caused them all some level of joy; however, the existence of a new breed of Noise had come along with it. "Karma Noise...when those bastards show up, they don't know how to let up at all."

"And that's why they have us coming in today," Tsubasa replied, eyes narrowed slightly as the memory of her first encounter with the all-black noise variant returned to mind. She had been badly hurt when attempting to protect the Kanade of another world from hurting herself, and the experience continued to stand out in her mind. "We need to be at our absolute sharpest to deal with them the next time they appear."

Drawing nods from the other three girls she was with, the group proceeded further into headquarters, their minds anxious to find out just what the commander hd in store for them. Before they could get to where they would usually meet up with the commander, a now-familiar alarm filled the air, the lights of the base turning a crimson red around them as Tsubasa and Hibiki turned towards their friends, Chris speaking up before they could say another word.

"Looks like that training they have planned is gonna have to wait!" she said, the four girls nodding in agreement towards one another before racing towards where they knew the completed relic sat in wait. But even as they ran, Miku had a particular thought pop into mind as she followed, eyes locked onto Hibiki's back.

' _This time...I'm not letting you go without me…_ '

-NnU-

"Well, it's been a while since we've had _Gjallarhorn_ go to this level of activity," Genjurou said, his eyes looking over towards the wielders with concern as they entered. "We don't have time to wait for Maria-kun and the others to get here, so I'll be sending you three in. Tsubasa, you're going to be acting squad leader, but we all know that you all work well together to begin with."

Nodding in response, the three primary gear wielders stared, their eyes locked onto where the relic sat, an eerie crimson glow filling the room with it as the source. It had been a while since they saw it act like this; however, the last time it had occurred, the situation had quickly escalated to a dangerous level that they had barely escaped from with their lives. It was not something that was easy for them to move past.

"Shishou, I'm ready to go now," Hibiki said, locking eyes with Chris and Tsubasa as she spoke. Turning her head towards where Miku stood, she smiled, as if to say that she'd be okay. It wasn't something that went unnoticed by Miku, her mind drifting back to the aftermath of the previous time _Gjallarhorn_ had glowed crimson red.

' _Hibiki had nightmares about that time for weeks…_ ' Miku thought, her eyes turning towards where the commander of S.O.N.G. stood, his eyes narrowed in anxiety. Turning towards Genjurou, she began to speak up, her line of thought from previously rising towards the front of her mind.

"Ah...Genjurou-san," she began, taking a deep breath before continuing. "I...I want to go with them."

Heads turned, the normally soft-spoken girl's words filling everyone in the room with shock as she continued.

"Sir, I know that it could be dangerous. But...how am I ever supposed to be ready if necessary if I never get the chance to experience it myself?" Reaching up and pulling the necklace she wore out from under her blouse, the relic pendant hanging neatly from its small silver chain, she turned towards _Gjallarhorn_ , its crimson glow calling out to her.

"I know that I'm not a symphogear wielder officially. But...right now, they need all the help they can get. And...I remember Hibiki's nightmares from the last time it was like this. I'm not letting her and the others go without me. Not this time, when I could make a difference."

"Miku…" Hibiki whispered, a sad yet grateful smile on her face as she looked at her friend. Stepping forwards, Genjurou began to speak, placing his hands on Miku's shoulders as he kneeled down to eye level with her. But as he began to speak, a decidedly unfamiliar voice rang out, catching the wielders' attention.

(We need...help…) it said, the decidedly female voice causing the girls to look around, searching for the source of the voice and distracting them from his words as Genjurou finished his speech. Turning to where Hibiki, Chris, and Tsubasa stood, he continued, a level of concern on his face.

"Is something wrong?" he asked, hasty shakes of their heads the only response he received. Taking a deep breath he returned his focus back to Miku, a look of worry on his face. "Are you totally sure that this is what you want, Miku-kun?"

"Yes," she replied, eyes glancing over to where her roommate and friend stood. "This is something I want, sir."

A small sigh, as Genjurou stood. Taking a look at the four girls assembled, he spoke up, a concerned frown on his face.

"Alright then. But all four of you, be careful." Earning nods from the girls in reply, he continued, a grim frown appearing on his face. "We mobilize in five minutes. Get ready, and good luck."

-NnU-

"Once we go through the gate, we won't know the situation on the other side, or what we'll be up against. Nothing out of the ordinary, right?" Tsubasa said, the quartet standing alone in the room containing _Gjallarhorn_ , her eyes taking note of how the other three girls reacted. Smiling softly as she turned back towards the gate, she withdrew her relic pendant from just inside of her turtleneck, the necklace hanging loosely as she spoke her next words.

"Alright...Let's go then."

At that instant the room filled itself with the sound of the quartet singing, the familiar chants filling the air around them as the girls were surrounded in spheres of light.

- _Imyuteus Ame no Habakiri tron…-_

 _-Balwisyall nescell Gungnir tron…-_

 _-Killiter Ichaival tron…-_

 _-Rei Shénshòujìng rei zizzl…-_

Seconds later the girls reappeared from within their respective spheres of light, their relic pendants having allowed them to equip their personal Symphogear armors. Stepping towards the waiting gateway and releasing a small breath to help relax, the lead bluenette spoke up, voice determined.

"I'll go first then."

Seconds later she stepped into the gateway before disappearing in a flash, the remaining trio of girls pausing before following as Chris spoke once again.

"Hey...Let's go already, you two. It's not like senpai's waiting on us or anything."

At that she strode forwards, disappearing through the gate in a small flash of light. Staring at the spot Chris walked through, Hibiki spoke up, even as she took Miku's hand into her own.

"Hey, Miku?" she asked, her words getting the dark-haired girl's attention. Turning back to look at where Hibiki stood she spoke up, forest green eyes meeting amber orange.

"Hibiki? Something wrong?"

"Just...be careful, okay?"

A smile, as Miku squeezed her friend's strong hand tightly.

"I will. You do the same, though."

With those words, the duo entered the gateway, following their friends through in a flash of light. Watching closely as the gateway closed behind his charges, Genjurou whispered one last phrase before turning to leave the room.

"Be careful...and stay safe, all of you."

 _ **Unknown Location, Unknown Time**_

Ash stumbled backwards as he backed away from his most recent opponent, the creature fading into a cloud of ashes. Bringing his weapon around in a defensive stance, he smiled wearily, his vision swimming further as he coughed up a small chunk of blood. ' _There's just...too many of them…'_ he thought, his left arm feeling slick against his stomach as he clutched at his steadily bleeding wound. Turning back for a brief moment towards where Matoi remained unconscious, he turned back just in time to catch sight of the next group of opponents closing in on him. ' _I don't know...how much longer I can hang on…_ '

Ducking underneath he extended claw of one, he brought his gunslash up in a slash, cutting through the first opponent only to be attacked by the second, its claws raking him across his back and causing him to stagger forward in pain. Spinning around and beheading the creature with his weapon, he turned towards where the the remaining opponents were slowly making their way towards where the young woman he was trying to save rested.

"Get away...!" He called out, unsteadily aiming his gunslash towards the opponents and pulling the trigger, bolts of flame lancing out towards the creatures, impacting them as they closed in on the unconscious girl. Coughing up a larger spat of blood he turned, the oncoming horde of opponents seemingly never ending. "Even if...I'm going to die here...I can't let them get to Matoi…" he panted out, vision swimming as he collapsed to a knee.

(Help...coming…) he heard in his mind, the familiar tone of Xion filling his mind as he pushed himself back to his feet. Forcing himself to stare down the approaching horde, he coughed once more, one arm still covering the stab wound he had received from the enemy known by the name Persona. (Hang on…)

"I'll do...what I can…" he panted out, the taste of his own blood coating his lips. "Just...make sure...she gets to safety…" he said, his eyes narrowing in focus. But before he attempted to figure out another plan of attack, a short series of flashes of light out of the corner of his eye got his attention. ' _What...is that…'_ he thought, before the first of a fresh wave of opponents swarmed towards him forcing him to duck down before stabbing it through where its neck would have been. As if to answer his question, Xion's presence spoke to him, a barely-perceptible trace of relief in her voice.

(Help...is here…)

-NnU-

Tsubasa paused as she found herself on the other side of the gate, a crimson colored tunnel of light greeting her. ' _This is...not what I expected…_ ' she thought, eyes scanning the area ahead of her as Chris appeared behind her, followed quickly by Hibiki and Miku. Taking a moment to ensure that her teammates-not just that, but her friends as well, she reminded herself- were right behind her, she heard Chris speak up, the bluenette's eyes turning back towards where a mass of black was heading in a specific direction as the familiar sounds of a blade clashing against SOMETHING greeted her ears.

"What the hell?" Chris said, finally taking note of where they found themselves, Hibiki and Miku walking forwards to stand beside her. "Doesn't it usually put us somewhere else, not just in the middle of the passage?"

"You're right, Yukine," Tsubasa whispered, the song of a clashing blade filling the group's ears. "But in any case, we have to do what we're here to do."

"But what ARE we here for?" Miku asked, not letting go of Hibiki's hand as she spoke. As if to answer her question, the voice they had heard before entering the gate returned, echoing through their minds.

(Please...help…) the voice said, a level of urgency to it before Hibiki spoke up finally, her eyes following Tsubasa's gaze towards the nearby horde.

"I don't know for sure...but, whatever's going on over there can't be anything good!" With that she sprang forwards, gauntlets firing as she leapt ahead without a second thought.

"Tachibana, wait!" Tsubasa called out, hand reaching out as the _Gungnir_ wielder streaked ahead, only to drop the subject as the girl she considered her first friend in years exited her reach. "Looks like we have no choice then," she said, eyes narrowing in frustration as the jets on her boots roared to life, propelling her towards the horde as she withdrew a handle from its storage, quickly expanding it into a katana and following the younger girl, leaving Chris and Miku behind to follow.

"Those two are so similar sometimes when it comes to their senses of justice," Chris said, shaking her head before she turned to where Miku stood, fan-like weapon in hand. "Come on, Miku. I know this is your first combat situation, but we're fire support, right? Let's give those two idiots a hand." Springing forward she followed, the forearm armor of her Symphogear transforming quickly into a pair of double-barreled gatling guns as she went.

"Chris! Hold on a second!" the dark-haired girl cried out, her leg armor's jets flaring to life and allowing her to follow. Pushing her dread out of her mind she tried to focus on the battle about to begin before she took note of Hibiki and Tsubasa entering the crowd, the telltale signs of battle making themselves known around her. Taking aim at an adversary that looked to be sneaking up on where Hibiki was fighting, she willed her gear to open fire, a purple laser blast erupting from the tip of her fan and bisecting the beast's head and causing it to topple over, something that didn't go unnoticed by its comrades, a group of them turning to head after her directly.

(Insert song: "Vanishing Sword-Quartz Dragon"-Phantasy Star Online 2 OST volume 1)

' _If they want a fight...then that's what they'll get!_ ' she thought, her jets firing and pushing her backwards to buy her more space. Raising the fan and pointing it at the closest opponent she opened fire again, energy flying forth and impacting her opponent in its chest, stunning it and knocking it backwards before a second blast finished it off.

Letting out roars, a pair of the creatures leapt forward, slashing downwards at Miku. Noticing the movement at the last second, she spun around, her fan meeting the creature's scythe-like claws in a crash of sparks. ' _They're strong…'_ Miku thought, straining against the force the creature was applying as another creature approached. ' _But they're not unbeatable!'_ Falling backward and using the first monster's momentum against it, she tossed it overhead, sending it tumbling away as its comrade attacked, leaping to attack from above. Thinking quickly, Miku counterattacked, bringing her fan up in front of her and batting the creature's claws aside before shooting it point blank, a violet beam of energy shredding the creature to bits.

Kicking herself back to her feet, Miku went back on the attack, taking aim at the creature she had tossed aside and dispatching it before spinning around, another group of opponents quickly gathering to approach. Allowing herself to frown, the leapt backwards, creating more space before opening her fan, a small mirror ring creating itself before opening fire, a withering barrage of violet light coming forth and striking away at the crowd, eliminating them quickly and leaving little trace behind as she closed her fan, the dark-haired girl scanning the horde for another target.

Ducking underneath the slash of one of the creatures she found herself fighting against, Hibiki struck back, her fist rising up in an uppercut that smashed into its stomach, knocking it up and away from her as it disintegrated. Spinning around, she found another group of opponents waiting for her without delay, something that she found more than a little troublesome. ' _What was that voice asking for help for?'_ she thought, spinning out of the way of the initial charge of an enemy before backhanding it in the side of its head. Not wasting momentum she pressed her advantage, springing in between a pair of the creatures she found herself fighting against and delivering a punishing series of blows, dropping her opponents quickly and efficiently.

"It's like there's no end to them," she said, stepping inside of another larger creature's guard and delivering a quick pair of punches to dispatch it. Pulling back the armor on top of her right gauntlet she let it charge briefly before punching the ground underneath her, her action shaking the metaphorical ground around her and destroying the group of opponents around her. Turning to look towards where the sound of what appeared to be blades clashing was coming from, she started to make her way towards that direction, only for another group of opponents to stand in her way.

"We've gotta hurry and deal with these guys!" She called out, sliding into another stance she had seen in the movies she watched before the enemies came after her. Dancing through their attacks, Hibiki countered, her fist lashing out and catching one in the jaw and knocking it aside as it disappeared before striking at another one, blow after blow impacting different opponents as she made her way through the mob. Finally coming upon the last of the group she moved, feinting a quick punch before swinging low and sweeping its legs out from under it and finishing with a rising punch to its chest area, the creature dissolving on contact before she spun back around to find another group of opponents to fight her way through.

' _Look at them go…'_ Chris thought as she took aim at a larger number of targets before opening fire, waist mounted missiles firing out at the creatures she found herself against. Quickly following up she opened fire, her twin-barreled gatlings mowing down a whole group of the unidentified beasts just as her missiles smashed headlong into the crowd, consuming creature after creature in hellfire.

Taking note as a number of creatures peeled off from the steadily withering horde to come towards her, Chris grinned. Converting her weapons back into her gauntlets only to switch them back into a crossbow shape she waded into the fray, ducking under the first attacker only to fill the beast with ruby-colored arrows in response. Spinning full circle she opened fire again, her arrows hitting home where her opponents' faces would be, creature after creature falling at her feet before dissolving, only to be replaced by another group, this one smaller in number.

Reacting aggressively to their attacker's presence the first creature moved, darting towards Chris and forcing her to leap backwards, its claws skimming mere inches from her gear. Following up quickly, its brethren raced forwards as well, leaping towards her from a different angle and forcing her to react. Dropping down to the ground and avoiding he attack, Chris shifted approach once again, her crossbows changing form again into a pair of machine pistols as she took aim. Pulling the triggers rapidly as another pair of beasts approached, Chris unleashed, peppering the group of them with a number of rounds until the group of them vanished, leaving her to herself and her thoughts yet again. ' _We're making an impact, but there's still so many of them left…'_ she thought, before scanning the field for another set of targets, leaping away to provide herself another amount of distance.

Tsubasa was silent as she sliced through another enemy, her blade cutting the creature in half with minimal effort. Spinning around to parry the next opponent's claw, and batting it aside, she slashed upwards, the beat letting out an eerie cry as it felt her cut it down before moving into the next crowd of opponents, the bluenette almost dancing through them as she proceeded to cut them down. Turning towards where she heard the sound of another blade clashing with the claws of a creature, she moved forwards, another group of the beasts stepping into her path.

Not hesitating for a moment as the beast closed in she reacted, her blade coming up and deflecting its claws again before darting back downwards, passing through it and dispersing her foe. Spinning around she continued, ankle blade extending and carving through an enemy that had tried to sneak up from behind her as she spun into a spin kick, blade beheading another one of the mysterious foes as she came to a stop. ' _What are these things…'_ she thought as she brought her blade up in defense once more, blade locking against the claws of her next opponent before her boot lashed out, knocking the creature back before she slashed downwards, blade bisecting the creature in half.

Taking note of what looked to be a badly injured young man nearby struggling to defend himself against another creature, she increased her pace, sword seemingly becoming a whirlwind of steel around her as she danced through the crowd, cutting her way towards where the injured person was standing, another person laid out behind him. ' _What is...this feeling…'_ she thought, fighting her way towards the center of the rapidly diminishing swarm, a strange feeling of unease fell over her. Little did she know just how right her feeling could prove to be.

(End insert song: "Vanishing Sword-Quartz Dragon"-Phantasy Star Online 2 OST volume 1)

-NnU-

"Get...off!" Ash grunted out, finally managing to push the creature he was facing off his blade before pulling the trigger, a blast of heat surging from his gunslash and obliterating the beast with minimal effort. Ever since he had last heard Xion, things had seemingly spiraled out of control, as what sounded like distant explosions filled his ears. Looking up through his steadily darkening vision, he took notice as various creatures were flung into the air, others being destroyed by a violet light which he had never seen.

' _What...is going on…'_ he thought, trying to will himself to a steady posture but finding himself unable to before collapsing to a knee and coughing up blood. Turning his head back towards the unconscious girl, he took a shuddering breath, his body starting to feel cold as an unfamiliar voice spoke up in a language he didn't recognize.

"Hey...hang in there," Tsubasa said, concern showing in her voice as she took her place by the gravely injured ARKS member, sword drawn and facing the smaller group of enemies around them before another pair leapt forward, claws extended. Stepping forward Tsubasa lashed out, blade humming quietly as it cut through the creatures with minimal effort.

"Who...are you?" Ash asked, his voice shaking as he tried to stay conscious. Moments later another trio of girls appeared to join the interloper, the four of them taking defensive position around the ARKS duo as Xion's voice filled their minds.

(She was created to be a savior…) the voice of the akashic record said, the quartet of girls stopping in place as she continued. (and as one of my kin, she represented that earnest desire.)

' _What is this voice talking about…?'_ Tsubasa thought, turning to look at her teammates in confusion before noticing how the injured person near her turned, his eyes glancing towards the unconscious girl. Before she could speak, the mysterious voice spoke again, a tinge of regret to her voice.

(She was supposed to set everything right with her power...she was supposed to destroy the darkers and bring peace…)

' _Darkers? What is she saying? What...is happening?'_ Tsubasa thought, her mind clearly shaking slightly be the word used. As if unwilling to answer the bluenette's mental question, Xion continued, her rant continuing uninterrupted.

(...but I was a fool. All I did was bring her more misfortune…)

A loud roar filled the area, a gigantic scorpion-like creature appearing and causing the platform they appeared to be on to shake from its presence.

(A fool of an observer like me...cannot change things...I lack the power. But what I can do...is seal the information about what happened away…)

The roars grew louder, the four Symphogear wielders turning to look as the image of their new opponent appeared, a gigantic scorpion-like beat appearing, its stinger raised high above its head.

(And now, because of my actions, I have drawn you into this as well...but I can ask you one final favor before I seal myself away…)

"Get ready!" Tsubasa said, her fellow wielders taking position next to her as Xion's voice started to fade away.

(Please...help protect her...save her, and help her bring an end to this madness…)

"I understand…." Ash trailed off, his voice weak as Xion's voice finally faded away. Turning to look towards where the quartet of girls stood, he smiled softly before coughing up another blood, the image of the girls in front of him growing dimmer and dimmer. "Please...can I ask you all...a favor?" At the bluenette's concerned glance, he continued, a weak smile on his face as he reached up, removing the communication earpiece he wore and handing it to Tsubasa directly.

"I know...that I won't make it…" he said, stopping only to cough up a little more blood, his vision fading further into the darkness. "So please...save her…the girl named Matoi…"

Silence, a glance sent from Tsubasa to where Hibiki, Chris, and Miku stood before the others nodded, Taking the mortally wounded warrior's earpiece and holding it tightly, Tsubasa replied, a willingness to her voice that not many got to see.

"I...no, we will…" she replied, a simple reply to the hunter-class ARKS' request. Raising the earpiece up to her head and adjusting her Symphogear's headphones to allow herself to wear it, she smiled softly as the man continued to speak, his voice quiet and fading fast.

"Xiao...I'm sending these people to you. Help them...help them protect Matoi for me…"

A crackling sound, as a child's voice came in through the headset that Tsubasa now wore.

"...I understand, Ash…" the voice, now identified as Xiao, said in response, as the Hunter used some of his remaining strength to stand to his feet one last time. "I've finally locked onto you...and now you're telling me to take the four other signatures instead…" A sigh. "I'm getting them out of there now."

At his words, Tsubasa found herself surrounded in light before feeling like she was forcibly thrown through the gateway again, the last thing she saw being the form of the ARKS member raising his gunblade towards the creature in defiance.

"At least...I know that Xiao...can help them...take care of things…" He said, voice barely above a whisper. Looking up as the creature approached, he smiled, raising his weapon towards where he thought its head would be through his darkening vision.

And as the creature let out a cry, he pulled the trigger, a ball of photons exploding from his weapon towards the monster at the same time its stinger whipped forward, the blast of light it produced vaporizing him instantly on contact at the same time as his last attack impacted the beast, its screech of agony filling the air as it faded from existence.

 _ **8/7, A.P. 238, Campship**_

"...nngh…" Tsubasa grumbled as she stirred, the cold surface beneath her feel firm and alien to her body. Slowly opening her eyes, she turned over onto her back, her cobalt turtleneck not protecting her from the feeling of the cold metal surface chilling her back and leading her to sit up in shock, her eyes slowly glancing around the room. ' _Cold…_ ' she thought, climbing to her feet and taking a look around where she had woken, her eyes searching the room for her friends before finally spotting them.

"Is everyone okay?" she asked, taking note of how her three friends were starting to stir. Slowly pushing herself off the floor Hibiki responded first, voice groggy as she tried to clear the fog out of her mind.

"I'm...fine…" she said, looking up at her senior with a shaky smile on her face. "But...where's Miku?"

"I'm here, Hibiki…" the aforementioned girl replied, pushing herself off the floor somewhat slowly, her white sweater fluttering lightly as she climbed to her feet and giving the orangette a brief hug. Smiling softly at the action of the duo, Tsubasa turned her attention to where Chris was slowly stirring, the younger girl grumbling as she climbed to her feet, eyes opening slowly.

"Now where the hell are we?" Chris asked groggily, taking a look around her and observing the sight of where they had appeared, a quartet of computers sitting at the corners of the room. "I know that we're somewhere in space; the stars outside tell me that. But...what's going on? And who was that guy, and what did he mean by help her?"

"I...don't know," Tsubasa replied, eyes shut as she tried to contemplate what had been asked of them. Turning towards where Hibiki and Miku stood behind Chris, she continued, her eyes opening as she spoke to her teammates. "But...I said that we'll do what we can, and I intend to do so."

"Maybe I can answer some of your questions," the voice that Tsubasa now knew as Xiao spoke up, his voice filtering through where they found themselves while causing the quartet of girls to perk up. "I don't necessarily know who you four are...but, I'll do the best I can."

"Who...are you? And where are we?" Miku asked cautiously, the quartet reaching up towards their relic pendants even as they took in their surroundings. A pair of computers sat to each side of the futuristic-looking area, displaying various symbols on screen, the gunmetal gray steel of the chamber they found themselves in only making the monitors stand out further. At one end of the room stood a small staircase, the trio of steps leading to what looked like an open pool area which was currently shut off, as if to prevent easy access to or from the outside of where they had found themselves. On the opposite end of the room they found themselves within stood what looked to be a doorway, currently sealed shut while to the sides of the room were what looked to be a pair of shuttered windows, the metal gateways preventing the girls from looking to the outside.

"Ah...I almost forgot about that, didn't I," Xiao replied, a sheepish tone to his voice that caught the girls' attention. "One moment, and I'll show you where you are…" he said, falling silent briefly as the shutters opened up, allowing the girls to see outside of the ship they were on. Turning to look outside of the window, Tsubasa could feel the others fall into stunned silence, her own eyes widening in disbelief fo what she was seeing as they found themselves in what appeared to be outer space, flying through what looked to be a number of massive, identical starships that each appeared to contain a small city within as the ship they were on headed towards the center-most ship. As if feeling the girls' stunned silence Xiao resumed his speech, a small bit of amusement tainting his serious tone.

"Welcome...to the Oracle fleet. I'll be happy to talk more once you arrive...guests from another dimension."


End file.
